Contra los reptiles
by Yue Kokuyoku
Summary: un laboratorio secreto, experimentos mutantes y... un posible armagedon...todo por las cuatro bestias ¡Capitulo 3 arriba! dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es un fic que tengo en la computadora desde 2007 y no he subido

Lo escribi poco después de saber que existían los fanfic *v* y en parte, antes de subir el siguiente cap de Genesis, voy a subir este.

Es algo que explica mas o menos como los Blizt krig boys conocieron al doctor loco

Asi que lean y denjen Reviews

Contra los reptiles

Nos encontramos cerca de un laboratorio, en donde un bicolor se introduce para averiguar acerca de los extraños sucesos que ocurrían ahí; ya habían sido muchos misterios que giraban alrededor de ese laboratorio. Se había dicho en los noticieros que ya se sumaban veinte desapariciones de personas que laboraban en ese lugar. Sin mas que hacer burlo a los militares que cuidaban la entrada, y al revisar todas las instalaciones se da cuenta de que trataban de hacer un arma biológica, pero no podía distinguir el tipo de experimento que se realizaba y peor aun no se percato de que alguien lo estuviera observando, una persona que lo conocía muy bien y que esperaba a que se distrajera para así poder atacarlo. De un momento a otro sintió que lo estaban observando.

Kai: "me da mala espina." Volteando para ver si lo seguían. "Todo ha sido tan fácil".

Y fue cuando se escucho la voz de aquel observador.

Hombre misterioso: "caíste en mí trampa, ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a mis creaciones"

En esos momentos el joven se ve acorralado por unas criaturas semihumanas pero con apariencia de reptil, una combinación bastante grotesca que no podría ser mas que un fallo del laboratorio. No tenia escapatoria esas cosas lo tenían contra la pared y se podía sentir su respiración tan caliente en su piel, se sentía tan repugnante el contacto que se tenia; mientras aquel hombre se retiraría

Hombre misterioso: "entre mis planes no esta el presenciar tu inevitable fin, sino el asistir a una fiesta" marchándose para dejarlo a su suerte.

En un salón en le centro de la ciudad se suscitaba un evento muy importante, se trataba de la celebración de los campeones mundiales los G Revolution, quienes habían regresado de un arduo entrenamiento para poder descansar y mientras sus amigos les habían preparado una fiesta. En la cual Tyson no dudo mucho en comenzar a presumir que es el mejor.

Mientras del otro lado del salón se encontraban Hilary y Ray que comentaban acerca del comportamiento de Tyson

Ray:" creo que se esta divirtiendo mas de lo esperado" ella le responde

Hilary:"solo espero que no le explote la cabeza"

En esos momentos se escucha una voz, alguien que de un brindis

Hombre misterioso: "propongo un brindis por el mejor equipo de todos los tiempos los G Revolution" cuatro de los cinco miembros del grupo observan al admirador, quien esta feliz de verlos o por lo menos eso aparenta, "es un placer conocer a los cinco chicos que... pero... esperen ¿dónde esta su otro compañero?" ellos también se quedan sorprendidos al ver que su compañero no se encontraba en la reunión, le preguntaron a varios de sus compañeros pero al parecer ninguno de ellos sabia donde se encontraba, ese momento fue muy oportuno para meter cizaña al equipo con respecto a la ausencia de Kai, "vaya que lastima que no este presente en esta fiesta, tal parece que no le importa el trabajo en equipo"

Tyson:" el debe de tener una buena razón por la cual no este presente, además no le gusta ser emotivo"

Daichi complementa lo que dice "de seguro debe de andar por ahí escondido, tal vez practicando ser rudo" pero no le convenció esa respuesta y con una carcajada responde

Hombre misterioso: "eso es lo que creen...acéptenlo, a el no le interesa la amistad ni el trabajo de equipo...tal vez sea buena idea que se olvidaran de el... el mundo debe de avanzar" poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Tyson, convenciéndolo con sus palabras, pero sus otros compañeros no fueron tan fáciles de convencer.

Todavía en el laboratorio Kai se las arregla para dejar de estar acorralado, por esos reptiles pero ahora tenia que escapar de ellos si no quería terminar siendo su alimento, los pasillos por los que corría no parecían tener fin, cada vez que avanzaba se acorralaba aun mas; todo el lugar estaba repleto de esas cosas. Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos es lastimado en su hombro por una especie de espina que lanza de su hocico uno de esos reptiles, la cual le atraviesa el hombro derecho. Mal herido logra encerrarse en una especie de almacén que se encontraba algo desabitado, eran parte de las instalaciones del laboratorio pero no habían sido usadas desde hace mucho, tubo suerte al refugiarse pero no se salva de la herida que tenia ya que comenzaba a dolerle mucho.

En tanto que la fiesta ya había llegado a su fin, nadie sabia del paradero del bicolor y mientras se preguntaban donde estaba el, una vez mas aquel hombre comenta negativamente con Tyson quien esta algo disgustado pero también preocupado.

Hombre misterioso:"es en serio Tyson, si a tu amigo no le interesa mucho el compañerismo seria mejor reemplazarlo...ten mi numero de fax, puedo conseguir a alguien igual de bueno pero que tenga el concepto de lealtad en alto"

Ray y Max se acercan a Tyson para preguntarle lo que murmuraban pero no les contesto nada marchándose a su casa con su abuelo, Ray, Max, Hilary, Kenin y Daichi.

Al día siguiente todos se ponen en contacto para comenzar la búsqueda del desaparecido, los **BliztKrigBoys **buscaron cerca de los muelles, los **PPB oll star **buscaron en los parques, el equipo de **Bega** busco en la ciudad, los **Wait Tigres **buscaron en las afueras de la ciudad, la **Dinastía F **busco por los rincones de la ciudad, el **Batallon Bartez **se unio a la búsqueda, pero todo había sido inútil no había rastro de el por ningún lado y ya se cumpliría un dia mas desde su desaparición, tuvieron que llamar a la policía para que lo buscaran, pero alguien ya les había llamado diciendo que Kai se había ido de viaje y que no podían investigarlo si no estaba desaparecido. Todos se encontraban muy desconcertados, la única forma de confirmar lo dicho era hablando con su abuelo Voltair, cuando le preguntaron lo único que les dice es que no planeaba salir del estado y que era probable que aun siguiera aquí, por desgracia no les pudo ayudar con mas, pero después les dice que el había mencionado algo sobre un laboratorio que salió en las noticias de la tarde, después se marcho.

Kai había permanecido en ese almacén encerrado esperando que se marcharan esos reptiles, se había desangrado un poco por la herida que le dolía al moverla, por suerte para el no había cámaras instaladas en esa zona, así que pudo escabullirse con algo de esfuerzo por los pasillos sin que se dieran cuenta o al menos eso fue lo que él creyó, uno de esos reptiles humanoides que se encontraba escondido logra morderle la pantorrilla y el olor de la sangre atrae a los demás, que lo persiguen pero de una forma muy pasiva, saben que el esta lastimado así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansara, ambas heridas provocaban un dolor insoportable el cual no le dejaba avanzar ya estaba apunto de desplomarse pero en ese momento de desesperación logra ver una salida, un ducto que conducía a la superficie lo sufientemente grande para que el y solo él pudiera salir, con mucha dificultad logro subir hasta la escalera del ducto pero nuevamente se lanza dándole una mordida en la pantorrilla ya lastimada, pero lo suelta y logra escapar.

Mientras que oscurecía, en casa de Tyson todos se encontraban muy preocupados ya habían pasado dos días desde su desaparición pero lo peor aun estaba por venir, alguien se acercaba a la casa con pasos dificultosos y muy cansados. Al asomarse a la puerta Tala se encuentra a Kai muy lastimado y desfalleciendo por la perdida de sangre que había sufrido.

Parecía que no lograría llegar donde estaba su amigo, en ese momento el se desploma pero Tala lo auxilia evitando que caiga al suelo, de inmediato salen Spencer y Bryan para llevar a Kai dentro de la casa, su situación es critica ya había perdido mucha sangre con las dos heridas presentando fiebre muy alta. En esos momentos le avisan por teléfono a su abuelo Voltair quien rápidamente llama a un doctor para que inmediatamente llegue a casa de Tyson y le revise las heridas. Encontrando la espina clavada en su hombro lo cual le pareció extraño, al observarla con mas cuidado se percata que esta tiene la forma de un colmillo pero por suerte para Kai no estaba envenenado, el doctor le dice a Voltair

Doctor: "le di un antibiótico para la infección solo necesita descansar, y esperar a que le baje la fiebre...pero ...hay algo que encontré al revisarlo" mostrándole el colmillo que tenia incrustado.

Voltair: "¿qué es eso?" el doctor le contesta a su pregunta.

Doctor:"todavía no lo se, pero si me diera la oportunidad de estudiarlo"

Voltair:"tienes toda mi confianza, haz lo que tengas que hacer siempre y cuando me entregues a mí los resultados" se marcha el doctor de la casa hacia su consultorio para realizar los análisis. Igualmente Voltair se marcha a la mansión, dejando a su nieto en casa de Tyson, no se los dijo pero el sabia que su nieto estaría en buenas manos. Mientras tanto todos se encontraban preocupados por lo sucedido, aun no sabían dónde había estado Kai estos dos días así que tendrían que esperar a que despertara, querían saber que era lo que le sucedió respecto a su desaparición.

Tyson se encontraba pensando porque Kai no les dijo lo que pensaba hacer y por que no les aviso que se iría. Comenzó a creer que no le importaba el trabajo en equipo, si no les tenía confianza entonces que podría pasar, por no compartir lo que pensaba hacer casi pierde la vida. Pensó en lo que le había dicho aquel hombre en la fiesta, así que decidió llamarlo para ver si les podría proporcionar algún compañero para poder participar en la próxima competencia de beyblade, a ese sujeto no le sorprende recibir la llamada de Tyson ya que ese era su plan desde un principio, le había sido muy fácil convencerlo de que Kai no era tan confiable ni tenia confianza en los demás, ahora lo que le hacia falta era que la intriga llegara al resto del equipo para asegurarse de que sus planes se llevaran a cabo. Después de hablar con Tyson al dia siguiente aparece un joven enviado de los mejores centros de entrenamiento de beyblade, se presento con todos y les explico su aparición inesperada como el reemplazo del bicolor, todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso, inmediatamente se dirigieron para hablar con Tyson con respecto a esa decisión.

Tala:"Tyson ¿qué significa esto?" pregunta muy furioso "a pesar de nuestras diferencias y el hecho de que estamos en otro equipo, no puedo creer que vallas a reemplazar a Kai así como así" el solo voltea a verlo para decirle.

Tyson:"escucha tome esa decisión por que Kai no se tomo la molestia de avisarnos sobre sus planes, así que si el no esta interesado en ser parte del equipo entonces no tendrá un equipo al cual pertenecer" en esos momentos se presenta el joven de nombre Stuart quien aprovecha la discusión para buscar a Kai y tratar de eliminarlo, no contaba con que Ray y Bryan se encontraban cuidándolo. Bryan le pregunta a Ray.

Bryan:"que crees que haya hecho en todo este tiempo" mirando al joven que se encontraba recostado.

Ray: " lo mas probable es que haya estado entrenando" al menos eso era lo que trataba de responderse asimismo y a Bryan es cuando escuchan la discusión que se presenta en la entrada Rick trataba de separar a Tala de Tyson, la discusión ya había evolucionado a una pelea.

En esos momentos llega el doctor con los resultados que le mando a hacer el abuelo de Kai, una vez que los reviso le pide que se los entregue a su nieto para que los revisara con mucho cuidado, el doctor se había desvelado toda la noche estudiando el colmillo que le había sacado al joven quedo perplejo al ver lo que surgió al analizar con mucho cuidado su composición, la estructura, tenia que entregárselos personalmente a el o a su compañero

Tala, y al primero que vio en la entrada fue a este ultimo que discutía o mas bien casi se golpeaba con Tyson; una vez que Rick y Spencer lograron separarlos, esperaron a que se calmaran para que el doctor entregara los análisis.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo se marcha pero no sin antes ser visto por aquel joven quien tenia ordenes especificas de eliminar los obstáculos. Stuart vigila al doctor quien siente que lo sigue, pensó que esconderse entre la multitud del mercado le serviría pero.

Mientras tanto Tala revisa con cuidado los análisis que le dio el doctor, al revisarlos observa unas raras anomalías y no solo eso el colmillo en una bolsita especial para que no se maltratara. Esta información se la proporciona a Kennyn que rápidamente con su computadora analiza los elementos del colmillo y los compara con los resultados del laboratorio. En esos momentos es cuando el bicolor despierta poniéndose de pie para salir, con mucho trabajo pero el debía de terminar con lo que ya había comenzado, pero no quería que sus compañeros se involucraran (muy raro de su parte, porque a el no le importaba mucho lo que les pasara y mucho menos que se preocupara por ellos, pero después de haber visto lo que vio) con eso así que aprovecho que no se encontraba ahí para poder irse, aunque no le resulto ya que Brooklyn lo sorprende en el intento.

Brooklyn:"a donde crees que vas"pregunta al joven que se disponía a salir si avisar

Voltea y le responde con indiferencia

Kai:"eres tu Brooklyn, ahora no tengo tiempo para niñerías" pensando que esos comentarios le molestarían

Brooklyn:"tu piensas que no me doy cuenta, crees que por tu forma de actuar tus amigos no se preguntaran lo que sucede" el joven comienza a sonreírle pero de todas formas no dirá nada acerca de lo ocurrido.

Kai:"ahora recuerdo que tu tienes la capacidad de ver el futuro" " así que ya debes saber lo que sucede... lo que me extraña es que no lo hayas comentado con los demás" el solo se le queda viendo sin decirle nada mas...

Brooklyn: "porque espero que tu mismo lo digas" eso fue lo único que el dijo y antes de marcharse le dice "solo espero que hagas lo correcto... antes de que sea tarde... sabes que siempre tendrás a tus compañeros apoyándote"

Esas ultimas palabras que escucho Kai de Brooklyn las medito por un rato antes de decidir lo que el aria, tenia que pensarlo bien antes de hacer algo precipitado pensando: no debería de arriesgarme, pero tampoco debería de preocuparme por involucrarlos a ellos, por tener que... rayos en que demonios estoy pensando...yo siempre he andado solo...nunca he necesitado de nadie para poder lograr mis objetivos...yo...Sus pensamientos se fueron al entrar Tala quien le sorprende ver a su compañero levantado, parecía verse mejor, pero, por si acaso se acerca para tomar su temperatura.

Tala: "al parecer ya no tienes fiebre...Ahora ¿quiero saber que haces levantado? Deberías estar descansando"

Kai: "ya he descansado lo suficiente, ya estoy bien" con el mismo tono frío de siempre, con la misma mirada que siempre demostraba, y aunque eso era lo que se veía por fuera, en el fondo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar algo a sus compañeros. Tampoco podía evitar pensar que esos reptiles tenían apariencia humana pero no parecían ser un proyecto excitoso, mas bien parecían ser una especie de pruebas fallidas que fueron arrojadas a esos corredores. Pero ¿por que? Que era lo que estaban tramando...

Tala: "Kai?..."esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo aterrizar otra vez en la tierra.

Kai: "Que?..."

Tala: "Aquí están los resultados que el doctor te hizo, también tienen los análisis del colmillo que te extrajo de tu hombro" entregándole los resultados del laboratorio.

Kai tomo los resultados y los estudio con mucho cuidado, entre las muestras de sangre se encontraban varias bacteria en gran cantidad y también en esos colmillos, tal como se encuentran en la saliva del dragón de Komodo, eso era lo que le había causado la fiebre, pero por suerte para el no le paso nada peor, en esos análisis venían incluidos los de ADN del colmillo, en los cuales se mostraban una diversidad de cadenas de ADN de diferentes animales y cual fue su asombro al ver que entre ellas también se encontraba el humano incluido o mas bien mezclado. Kai se encontraba muy impresionado, al pensarlo con mucho cuidado, comienza a relacionar los cabos pero una vez mas es interrumpido, ahora no por Tala, sino por Tyson quien traía a Stuart consigo, quien ya había regresado de ver al doctor, percatándose de que Kai traía consigo los resultados del laboratorio.

Tyson: "muy bien Kai, te presento a tu reemplazo,... su nombre es..." inmediatamente es interrumpido por el joven a su lado.

Stuart: "mi nombre es Stuart, próximamente un nuevo miembro de los G revolution"

Tala: "no puedo creerlo de ti Tyson, sabes que Kai apenas se esta recuperando... y tu vienes aquí para per..."es interrumpido por Kai en esos momentos.

Kai: "ya basta Tala... lo que el quiera hacer no es de tu incumbencia, además nunca me agrado pertenecer a este equipo"

Tala: "pero Kai"

Después de decirle eso Kai recoge sus cosas, y así lastimado y algo débil se marcha, lo que le había dicho Tyson era mas que suficiente para tomar la decisión de seguir con esto solo. A medio camino de su casa Kai sufre de un pequeño mareo lo que provoca que se detenga para poder descansar, se recarga en una pared mientras espera a que el mareo se pase, todavía se encontraba muy débil no se había recuperado del todo y aun así se puso a meditar sobre la decisión de Tyson, la duda que tenia en su mente no lo dejaba de molestar: por que tomo la decisión de reemplazarlo, no es que le importara tanto, pero otras veces a estado en desacuerdo con el pero nunca han llegado a ese punto de sustituirlo con otro jugador.

De pronto el dolor en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, el cual se había vuelto insoportable, Kai se encontraba aun lejos de su casa y no podía llamarlos, a sus compañeros pero tenia que llegar a su casa antes de que alguien o algo lo encontraran. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero se sujeto de la pared junto a el y recargándose en ella siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un puente, solo tenia que pasarlo y estaría mas cerca de llegar a su casa pero en eso vuelve a sentir otro mareo y esta vez se desploma en el piso de la calle quedando casi inconsciente, pero pudo darse cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba no sabia quien era pero pudo percatarse de que esa persona se acerco para recoger los papeles que traía consigo, se trataba de Stuart quien lo había seguido para quitarle las evidencias que tenia en contra del laboratorio.

Stuart: "no puedo dejar que una sabandija como tu destruya mi hogar...a mi familia,... mi padre quien me dio la oportunidad de formar parte de la especie dominante" esas palabras que escucho fueron suficientes para que Kai lograra entenderlo todo a la perfección, ya sabia por que el laboratorio necesitaba ADN humano y por que tenia a esos reptiles, formaron a los mejores Beyluchadores a partir del ADN de los reptiles. "Ahora que lo sabes todo, tienes que desaparecer" volteando a Kai con el pie para después llevarlo arrastrando del brazo que tenia lastimado, tenia pensado arrojarlo a lo mas profundo del rió que se encontraba bajo el puente, aprovechando que se encontraba muy débil. Tenia a Kai en la orilla del puente lo recarga para después soltarlo pero por suerte Kai logra sujetarse de uno de los barandales pero al parecer Stuart seguiría intentando deshacerse de el. Sin darse cuenta alguien se le acerca por detrás, toma una roca con la cual tenia pensado arrojársela a Kai, pero por suerte esa persona lo salva del engendro.

¿?: "let it rip!" se escucha al momento que un blade lo golpea por la espalda haciéndolo caer del puente, lo que le salva la vida a Kai.

¿?: "Kai!"... se escucha un grito "estas bien"

Kai voltea hacia arriba y logra ver a su salvador, se trataba de Mystel que lo había seguido para evitar que le sucediera algo. Mientras que el rubio lo ayudaba a salir el pensaba sobre lo ocurrido no se esperaba que alguien lo fuera a buscarlo.

Kai: "Mystel... ¿qué haces aquí?

Mystel: "como que hago aquí...vine a buscarte porque Brooklyn me dijo lo que te pasaría"

Kai: "Brooklyn te lo dijo"

Mystel: "sí, eso y algo mas que creo que ya estarás enterado"

Ayudándolo a subir, se da cuenta de que vuelve a presentar la fiebre así que se apresura a llevarlo esta vez a un hospital, así recibiría mejores cuidados. Ya en casa de Tyson todos discutían por lo sucedido; Hilary le reprocha a Tyson lo ocurrido.

Hilary: "como pudiste hacerle eso a tu compañero, tu amigo, sabes que el esta muy herido y tu eres tan egoísta."

Tyson: "ya basta!" gritándole sin ninguna consideración "no todo gira alrededor de el sabes... ya estoy arto de que siempre se hable de Kai ... si a el le importara aunque sea un poco no estaría en este problema"

Max: "estas escuchando lo que dices, piensa debió tener alguna razón para no decírnoslo"

Ray: "Max tiene razón, debemos ponernos a pensar en lo que esta sucediendo ahora"

Tyson: "a que te refieres Ray?

Ray: "que resulta muy extraño que el paradero de Kai junto con la aparición de ese extraño sujeto tuviera alguna relación y mas aun cuando te ofreció reemplazarlo con otro jugador"

Tala: "eso es cierto, es muy raro que ese sujeto se ofreciera a darles una ayuda innecesaria como si fuera una pieza inútil que reemplazar"

Todos comenzaron a meditar sobre lo que sucedía y empezaron a relacionarlo con los hechos extraños que pasaron últimamente. Primero este sujeto misterioso que se le acerca a Tyson el cual comienza a escuchar comentarios negativos sobre Kai y su poco interés por el trabajo de equipo o mas bien su aislamiento, luego fue mas interés de parte del hombre misterioso por deshacer al equipo insistiendo sobre el mal compañero que era y ya por ultimo les ofrece uno de sus beyluchadores para reemplazarlo. Después aparece un bicolor de ojos carmín muy mal herido sin comentar lo que le había pasado y el donde había estado y por ultimo el joven que fue enviado para tomar un lugar que no le correspondía pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Hombre misterioso: "mi intento de deshacerme de Kai parece haber fallado, pero todavía tengo oportunidad de deshacer al equipo de los G revolution"

Científico: "a que se refiere profesor?"

Hombre misterioso: "me refiero a que por que intentar deshacerme de uno si puedo desintegrar a todo el equipo"

Científico: "no entiendo señor"

Hombre misterioso: "divide y conquistaras"...

He aquí el primer cap, espero les guste, tiene tiempo que no lo habia revisado.

Hasta luego y por cierto feliz dia de la candelaria que viene la próxima semana, si a comer tamales n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capitulo del fic

Y aquí aparecen unos OC que ayudaran a nuestros amigos, aunque hay muchos secretos tras esta ayuda? Lean y averiguenlo.

Divide y conquistaras

Ya habían pasado horas desde la discusión, el rubio de mascara les había informado a todos que Kai se encontraba en el hospital recuperándose, los doctores le habían comunicado que lo darían de alta en dos semanas y que por mientras permanecería en cuidados intensivo por la infección de sus heridas y la fiebre tan alta así que las visitas no estaban permitidas, mas aparte por el atentado su abuelo se aseguro de que vigilaran la puerta de su cuarto para que ningún extraño pasara si que se dieran cuenta.

Por ahora Kai ya podría descansar, en tanto los demás Beyluchadores se preguntaban cual seria su siguiente paso, todos ya sabían la situación; sabían que había alguien tratando se suplantar a los Beyluchadores con reptiles humanoides y que no permitirían que nadie se enterara hasta que fuera muy tarde pero la pregunta que se hacían era ¿por qué? Porque querría alguien reemplazarlos, cual era el propósito de ese plan tan descabellado.

En el laboratorio:

Hombre misterioso: "ahhhh... la segunda fase de mi plan...... llenar sus mentes de intrigas, dudas y temores...ya que Kai se encuentra fuera del camino solo falta separar a los otros."

Cientifico2: "le recuerdo señor que el migdnes no cumplió con su misión al contrario el fue el eliminado"

Hombre misterioso: "no importa... en tanto se encuentre inconsciente no podrá advertirles a sus amigos sobre mis planes y con eso aun tendremos la ventaja de vencer..." observando por un cristal especial a sus creaciones en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa llena de maldad.

Aya en el hospital el joven ruso-japones recobra la conciencia, después de varias horas de estar dormido, al parecer ya se sentía mejor; en el hospital le habían atendido sus heridas atacando la infección con medicamentos. Al momento de tratar de levantarse de la cama para salir una de las ¿enfermeras? Entra en la habitación viendo que el joven ya se encontraba dispuesto a salir, ella inmediatamente se lo impide.

¿?: "oye, oye, oye como se te ocurre levantarte...se supone que debes descansar" obligando al joven a sentarse en la cama. Kai se había sorprendido por la forma en que la ¿enfermera? Le regaño casi como si de ella dependiera su salud, diciéndole después en un tono frió.

Kai: "no necesito que me traten como a un bebe, no es mi jefe"

Esa respuesta la enojo, pero antes de contestarle respiro profundo para después exhalar, relajarse un poco y...

¿?: "tienes razon, no eres un bebe, pero" acercándose a el, cara a cara "pongamos las cosas en claro, si," el joven seguía con el semblante de siempre, al escucharla hablar comienza a ver algo "tu están en este hospital cierto" asentando con la cabeza "¿ya te atendieron los doctores?.

Kai: "si" contesto algo confundido por la pregunta

¿?: "entonces es el turno del licenciado en nutrición, por que perdiste mucha sangra y te tienen que ver para hacerte una dieta."

Kai: "supongo que usted es esa persona"

Ella lo vio y moviendo la cabeza le dio una respuesta negativa, al saber esa respuesta lo deja aun mas confundido, pero antes se seguir ve entrar a una persona vestida de blanco como un doctor, ella le saluda dándole a entender al joven que el es el Lic. Nut.

Lic. Nut. : "como se siente hoy nuestro paciente"

¿?: "bien...ya hasta se quería ir" al escuchar eso se suelta a reír de lo que le habían dicho. Al joven ruso no le parecía graciosa la risa que se traían, después de un rato de reír el Lic. Ortega lo examina con cuidado, revisa los exámenes de laboratorio para después dejarle el expediente a la otra persona para que lo estudiara con cuidado, junto con un formato que debería llenar sacando la información del expediente clínico.

Kai: "¿y bien?" pregunto el joven al no saber quien era la persona con la cual se había quedado revisando el expediente. "¿tu quien eres y por que el te dio mi expediente?"

Mirándola fijamente de una manera muy fría, casi juzgándola.

¿?: "ah.. yo ...soy... una estudiante de la facultad de nutrición...y solo vine para aprender a evaluar a los pacientes enfermos, tomando diferentes casos que se encuentren en el hospital" esa respuesta le fue suficiente, al parecer. Pero hubo otra cosa que quería preguntarle.

Kai: "¿y...cual es tu nombre? Pregunto con el mismo tono pero no para fastidiarla/ solo lo hizo por curiosidad/

¿?: "Yueli... pero todos me dicen Yuli."

Kai: "bueno Yuli lamento decírtelo" respirando profundo "pero este paciente se va...y con migo el expediente" le dice intentando tomar el expediente, aunque lógico no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente y mucho menos con el expediente que le habían confiado.

Yuli: "espérate un segundo...por quien me tomas...o ¿qué crees que te lo voy a dar así nada mas?"

Kai: "tu no lo entiendes...necesito desaparecer el expediente si no..." casi estuvo a punto de decirle que su vida corría peligro pero mejor lo pensó, no le podía decir a nadie mas lo que pasaba ya bastante involucrados se encontraban sus compañeros...¿compañeros? volvió a pensar en el trabajo de equipo pero a el no le agradaba eso, que mas le daba si se encontraban involucrados o no, a el no le debería de importar ya que no creía en esas cosas, le gustaba estar solo, y si ellos se encontraban involucrados era por culpa de ellos mismos.

Ya que el no tenia intenciones de decirle a nadie de la situación, pensando que podía resolverlo el solo. Tan centrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la persona a su lado se había cambiado de lugar para evitar que le quitaran el expediente.

Pero al ver esa persona que el no salía de sus pensamientos decide sacarlo de los mismos que lo hipnotizaban.

En casa de Tyson, los muchachos seguían sacando sus hipótesis respecto al extraño visitante que casi mata a su compañero. Ray y Max se encontraban entrenando y a la vez pensando en la situación que tenian en sus manos ¿cuál era el propósito de esos reptiles humanoides? Pero no hallaban una explicación que los sacara de las dudas. En tanto Tyson y Kennin se encotraban analizando la poca información que habían encontrado con respecto al joven y a su extraño patrocinador, pero sin ningún resultado aparente, mientras tanto los demás amigos se encontraban meditando en el dojo de la casa. Todos daban vueltas al mismo problema hasta que llega en hermano mayor de Tyson, Hiro que ven las caras largas de los jóvenes.

Hiro: "muy bien ...me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede aquí" cruzando los brazos esperando una explicación al respecto, lo cual tardo un poco en suceder.

Garland: "estamos meditando sobre lo ocurrido, de una extraña organización, hasta ahora sabemos que hará todo lo posible por mantenerse aun en secreto." Volviendo a su lugar después de hablar.

Hiro los volteo a ver a todos para confirmar lo que les habían dicho, respondiéndoles "ya veo, algo así sospeche cuando vi a Kai salir hace cuatro noches" todos voltearon a verlo al escuchar que había visto al ruso-japones salir una noche antes de su accidente.

En la habitación de arriba ya Tyson y Kennin tenían mas información acerca del sujeto que intentaba introducir a una de sus creaciones, rápidamente bajaron para informarles a los demás acerca de su descubrimiento.

Ya reunidos se dispusieron a comenzar con la explicación breve.

Kennin: "por fin hemos descubierto quien es la persona se trata del Dr. Ebanice Crouch Von Hans, este sujeto es uno de los científicos mas renombrados en todo el mundo de la ciencia quien habia obtenido su doctorado en investigación genética, pero tras su fracaso al intentar combinar el ADN de dos especies incompatibles fue expulsado de la sociedad científica, lo ultimo que se supo de el fue que se exilio aquí en Japón, pero no se sabe si aun haga experimentos"

Rick: "bueno ahora sabemos que sigue experimentando"

Michael: "también sabemos que Kai lo descubrió, pero por que lo mantuvo en secreto"

Tala: "eso es algo que el nos tiene que responder, pero creo que ya se por que quería encargarse el solo de todo esto" no lo recordaba muy bien por que habia sido hace años, pero al ver esa vieja fotografía lo recordó, todos quedaron algo desconcertados al escuchar una posible razón de todo este embrollo.

Mientras tanto Tala les contaba lo ocurrido en Rusia cuando el y Kai se encontraban entrenando con los demás chicos en la abadía, "habíamos salido para hacer nuestras jugadas al aire libre, con el clima nevado y muy frió de allá nuestros entrenadores pensaban que podríamos mejorar nuestras habilidades en condiciones duras, pero de ese entrenamiento no todos regresarían; de la nada aparecieron unos sujetos que comenzaron a rodearnos para luego atacarnos Spencer, Bryan, Ian y yo logramos escondernos entre algunos árboles, y troncos mientras que los demás eran capturados como animales, en esos momentos fue cuando el apareció, era el doctor Von Hans quien se encargaba de que se seleccionaran los niños fuertes para sus experimentos, pero para que no quedaran vestigios de que estuvieron ahí se llevaron a todos los que pudieran atrapar, pude alcanzar a ver a Kai, quien se acercaba a la camioneta de esas personas para sacarle en aire a los neumáticos, eso nos daría tiempo a mi y a los demás para regresar con ayuda, pero el doctor Von Hans lo vio antes de que pudiera terminar. Sujetándolo del brazo, por lógica el trato de soltarse"

Hilary: "eso fue horrible, ese sujeto que tipo de experimentos querría hacer con ustedes"

Tala: "no lo supimos, Kai intentaba liberarse pero uno de los subordinados del doctor lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, lo único que pudimos hacer fue escapar para avisarles en la abadía de lo ocurrido junto con uno de los entrenadores. A nuestros compañeros no los volvimos a ver, el único que logro regresar fue Kai pero se encontraba muy débil, no habia regresado a la abadía pero logro regresar al lugar donde secuestraron a los otros, estaba muy lastimado con síntomas de hipotermia. Después de encontrarlo le preguntamos que habia sucedido pero jamás nos dijo lo que fue de los demás, hasta la fecha no ha hablado del asunto."

Crusher: "no puedo creerlo, me parece algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción"

Ming Ming: "creen que por esa razón sea así de simpático con los demás"

Tala: "el ya era así desde antes del incidente, de hecho me pareció muy raro que se molestara en ayudar a los otros compañeros y aun a nosotros a escapar"

Eddy: "tal vez si supiéramos mas de lo que les ocurrió"

Mystel: "tengo una excelente idea" comentándoselo su compañero Garland a un lado suyo en secreto para que nadie mas les escucharan "por que no me infiltro a ese laboratorio para averiguar mas sobre los planes del doctor"

Garland: "no me parece muy buena idea, Mystel ya viste lo que le ocurrió a uno de los nuestros, crees que tu pasaras desapercibido"

Mystel: "no te preocupes yo soy mas rápido que ellos y mas astuto, no podrán atraparme"

Julia: "me parece que Garland y Mystel traman algo, y no creo que sea bueno"

Raúl: "oye hermana no creo que sea nuestro asunto"

Julia: "de que hablas Raúl, no crees que seria bueno saber de que estan hablando, ya todos estamos en el mismo equipo"

Raúl: "si hermana pero...no crees que seria mejor estar seguros de que lo que están haciendo es tramar algo" lo único que recibió el castaño como respuesta fue una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana la cual logra intimidarlo tanto que le dice "no importa, ya olvídalo"

Al parecer la duda los comenzaba a dividir con sus hipótesis sobre los planes del enemigo, por su lado el equipo Bega comenzarían a averiguar mas sobre el laboratorio, el Batallón Bartez también comenzaban a pensar que deberían de investigar por su cuenta pero sin decirles a los demás, la dinastía F pensaba que deberían de permanecer junto con los G Revolution para no perder detalles de las investigaciones, mientras que los BliztKrigBoys se irían al hospital para ver como seguía la salud del ruso-japones. Pero lo que mas preocupaba era si aquellas personas sabrían de su estancia en el hospital.

Ya en el hospital.

Yuli: pasando su mano frente a su rostro "ya, despierta que este mundo es de los vivos" quitándole la mano al verlo reaccionar, a la vez que comenzaba a reírse de el.

Kai: "¿que es tan gracioso?" pregunto el joven algo molesto al observar la risa de la joven.

Yuli: "me parece gracioso que tu pases de la furia al transe tan fácilmente" volteándolo a ver pero la risa se desvaneció de su rostro al ver que el joven se veía algo triste, medio desanimado, se acerco a el para tomarle la temperatura pero como no traía un termómetro a la mano coloco su palma sobre su frente confirmando que presentaba fiebre otra vez, inmediatamente lo ayuda a recostarse en la cama para luego llamar al doctor que lo atendía, pero para mala suerte el no se encontraba y el Lic. Ortega no estaba en ese piso para poder decirle, así que no le quedo de otra mas que esperar a que alguien subiera para revisarlo, pero quien llego fue un doctor que no trabajaba ahí, al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio.

Yuli: "¿quién es usted? Y ¿qué hace aquí?"

Doctor?: "me trasladaron apenas hoy, así que he venido para observar al joven"

Al escuchar la voz del doctor Kai reacciona, e intenta levantarse pero la fiebre le dificulta mantener el equilibrio, pero no fue lo suficiente como para no hablarle a ese doctor.

Kai: "no me atraparas con vida maldito" al escuchar eso aquella persona comenzó a reír a modo de burla ante la respuesta del joven ruso, lo cual le llamo la atención a Yul.

Yuli: "escuche este es un paciente delicado así que mejor márchese o tendré que llamar a seguridad" Nuevamente volvió a reírse para contestar.

Doctor?: "tu no tienes la autoridad para poder echarme de aquí, así que no te metas, este es un asunto entre el y yo" intentando acercarse a Kai para tratar lastimarlo pero se interpuso la estudiante quien recibe un raspon en el brazo, fue lo suficientemente rapido para razgar la bata y algo de la piel, inmediatamente Kai desconecta uno de los aparatos con los que obserbaban sus signos, para suerte de ellos la enfermera a cargo del piso escucho que la alarma del aparato sonaba e inmediatamente regreso al cuarto del paciente, pero le dio tiempo al supuesto doctor para escapar.

La enfermera se acerco a Yuli para revisarle pero al parecer la herida no era tan profunda, no alcanzo a la piel sino que debajo de la bata traia consigo un sueter y debajo del sueter una blusa termica.

A Kai le tranquilizo saber que no le había pasado nada pero a uno de los doctores no le convenció eso así que le pidió unos análisis de sangre ya que parecia ser que un animal le habia atacado.

Kai: "gracias"

Yuli: "¿por qué?"

Kai: "por salvarme"

Yuli: "Hay..no hay problema" "pero si voy a tener un gran problema con mi mama cuando se entere de que me lastimaron y mas aparte cuando se entere de lo que le paso a mi ropa"

Kai se habia quedado algo perplejo al escuchar esas palabras, y solo mostro una sonrisa.

Yuli: "A poco sabes sonreir" se ve por la ventana para pasar al siguiente cuadro. Ella sale de la habitación para ser atendida.

En esos momentos llegan los BliztKrigBoys para visitarlo, así que ella se retira para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Bryan: "como te sientes compañero"

Spencer: "creo que eso es muy obvio"

Tala: "ya cierren la boca, esto no es gracioso...nuestro compañero se esta recuperando"

Al parecer no les dijo nada del incidente pero porque debía de decirles a ellos, que les importaba lo que le sucedía, en eso le vino ala mente lo que hizo Yuli por el. Ella se interpuso entre el y el doctor, ¿porque? si no lo conocía y aun así ella se arriesgo a pesar de la forma fría en que la trato. Las dudas sobre abrirse a sus compañeros comenzaron a molestarlo pero para que Tala y los otros no lo notaran, volvió a poner el semblante de siempre.

Tala: "¿Kai?...¿qué fue lo que sucedió ese día? ¿qué fue lo que les paso a los demás, y como fue que tu lograste escapar?

Kai: "no se de que estas hablando" eso fue lo único que el pensaba decir. No tenia intenciones de decirles lo que les había ocurrido por que tenia que recordar todo eso tan terrible que vivió en carne propia. El solo pensar en eso le asustaba.

En las afueras de la ciudad en el laboratorio, Mystel se introducía en las oficinas para tratar de buscar algún tipo de información que le pudiera servir, pero hasta ese momento no encontraba nada. Tanta fue su decepción que decidió marcharse, al parecer todo se encontraba en lo normal de repente escucha unos gritos, los cuales venían a través del ducto de la ventilación pero no pudo acercarse mas ya que activaron el sistema de seguridad, apenas teniendo tiempo de salir del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien mis queridos lectores, en este cap, es cuando se revela la verdad que une a kai con ese loco doctor y las razones de sus experimentos

Lean y enterense

Al día siguiente les comento eso a todos los equipos que se encontraban presentes.

Tala y los otros habian regresado para volver a hablar con kai de lo ocurrido, el pelirrojo ruso y los otros beyluchadores fueron a ver como se encontraba su amigo, antes de entrar a la habitación se escucha una conversación.

Yuli: "que es lo que esta pasando…y mas vale que me lo digas todo" la joven le mostraba unos analisis de sangre que le hicieron por seguridad y mostraba ciertas anomalias "como se supone que pueda trabajar asi, si tengo algo raro en mi sangre" tomo los analisis de sangre para luego decir "bueno por lo menos no es cancer o algo peor"

Kai: "pero tiene que ver con lo de ayer?"

Yuli: "a decir verdad si" "hace unas semanas me hicieron examenes de laboratorio para revisar si no tengo alguna deficiencia…el resultado fue negativo…no tube nada pero ahora si y quiero saber porque?"

Tala: "oye Kai….dinos que es lo que sucede"

Kai: "rayos…."

Yuli: "hmp, mejor me voy para que hables bien con tus amigos"

Kai: "no, mejor quedate…de todas maneras ya estas involucrada" les conto lo poco que habia encontrado, del trabajo que le habia costado salir con vida de ese lugar. Los experimentos que hacian con seres humanos para convertirlos en una especie de mutación extraña. "es por esa razon que no les dije nada…lo peor es que involucre a varios en esto"

Tyson: "eso no es cierto….. oye recuerda que somos tus compañeros…y cualquier cosa que pase nos ayudaremos"

Yuli: "bonito discurso" bip, bip, bip, bip, suena una pequeña alarma del reloj que le indica que debe irse, "hay se me va hacer tarde….si no llego no me dejan entrar a clase" saliendo de ahí.

Tala: "oye espera si tu tambien debes de saber lo que ocurre"

Yuli: "eso es cierto pero luego me platican porque va en serio si no llego me dejan a fuera del aula o mas bien del laboratorio" marchandose sin decir mas.

En el camino a la facultad de nutricion, la intercepta un joven de cabello azul cielo que la saluda.

Falcon: "asi que ese chico llamado Kai fue el que te metio en este problema"

Yuli: "si asi fue….pero fingir que me infectaron de alguna forma es algo muy feo…..nunca le he mentido a nadie y menos en algo delicado"

Falcon: "se que no te gusta mentirle a la gente pero debes de infíltrate en el grupo para averiguar lo que ese loco planea hacer"

A la mañana siguiente vuelve a ir al hospital para averiguar lo que les dijo a los otros jóvenes. Pero el ya se habia marchado ya que su abuelo se entero de lo ocurrido y lo mando a buscar para que lo trasladaran a la mansión, pero le habia dejado su dirección con una de las enfermeras para que se reuniera junto con sus demas compañeros y asi ponerse de acuerdo para detener lo que estaban planeando. El recado la citaba a las 6:00 pm de la tarde asi que debia de arreglar sus cosas para poder asistir a la cita.

Ya en la mansión Hiwatari la joven entra para buscar a todos los jóvenes y poder seguir con el engaño pero no le tomaría mucho. Llego a recibirla uno de los mayordomos que ahí trabajaban, guiandola hasta donde se encontraban los demas jóvenes.

Ya todos reunidos les contaría lo que habia averiguado estando investigando al Dr. Von Hans

Yuli: "hola, como estan todos" decia al entrar pero, la culpa de mentirles era demasiado grande.

Tala: "bien ya que todos estamos presentes tendremos que averiguar….."antes de poder decir mas es interrupido.

Yuli: "yo… ya avance en algo de eso…comenzando por el extraño doctor que me ataco ese dia"

Todos se quedaron callados y algo sorprendidos por el comentario de la joven, todos menos Kai quien sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

Tyson: "de que esta hablando?...Kai tu sabes algo"

Kai: que averiguaste de ese tipo.

Yuli: "que esta muerto" el bicolor se sorprendio de lo que habia escuchado. "hay, no me veas asi….es verdad, el sujeto que nos ataco antes de que llegaran tus amigos esta muerto desde hace mas de 50 años….y mas muerto no podria estar" pareciera que le hubieran hechado un balde de agua fria con esas palabras. "lo que tenemos aquí es a un fantasma que trata de usurpar el lugar de el Dr. Ebanice Crouch Von Hans, tambien averigue que ha reclutado a varios jóvenes con problemas de conducta, o mas bien… sociopatas, formando una pandilla que trabaja en las calles de los barrios mas bajos en Nueva York…los Killer Blaeders"

Rick: "un momento….como es que averiguaste todo eso en tan pocos tiempo" eso puso la interrogante con los jóvenes que la miraron de forma seria. Lo cual la hizo incomodar pero sabia que no podia mentir, nunca habia sido buena para eso, asi que suspiro y solto la informacion.

Yuli: "OK, les dire por que estoy tan bien informada al respecto…sucede que yo…."

¿?: "trabaja para nuestra familia, por eso le pedi que no les dijera nada al respecto" todos voltearon al ver de donde provenia la voz, era un joven de mirada violeta y cabellos azul cielo, de piel palida quien entraba al lugar.

Yuli/Kai: Falcon?. Los dos se voltearon a verse mutuamente.

Yuli/Kai: "lo conoces?" volvieron a sonar unisono

Daichi: "ustedes lo conocen"

Falcon: "asi es…..Yuli trabaja para mi tio abuelo Lung Kan Wong, como su asistente personal y encargada de los departamentos correspondientes a las areas de la salud, y administracion"

Mariah: "entonces no trabajas en un hospital….."

Yuli: "yo no dije que trabajaba ahí…solo voy a las practicas, con respecto a lo que dije de mis clases es cierto…solo soy asistnente en mis ratos libres y los fines de semana"

Falcon: "tuve que venir sin invitacion por que sabia que ella no seguiria con esta pequeña mentira que le pedi…asi que vine para aclarar todo"

Kai: "de que mentira estan hablando?" exigio saber aun algo sorprendido y enojado, o mas bien furioso.

Falcon: "ella no esta infectada…..ya que resulta que es inmune al veneno"

Yuli: "parece que la suerte esta de mi lado desde hace años" se acerco a la mesa de la sala y saco de su mochila varios folders con la informacion necesaria para que comprendieran lo grave del asunto, tambien informacion de ciertas desapariciones de nuevos talentos descubiertos por la BBA, entre los chicos desaparecidos se encontraron con la foto de un joven de apenas 12 años de cabellos oscuros y ojos de negro.

La pequeña Matilda no tardo en preguntar

Matilda: "quien es el….parece que lleva el mismo apellido que tu jefe"

Yuli: "el es el nieto del señor Wong, desapareció poco después que los demás chicos….no hemos sabido nada de el desde entonces"

Miguel: "por eso estan aquí no….quieren rescatarlo de ellos"

Lee: "entonces no quieren ayudarnos en verdad…solo quieren ayudarse asi mismos"

Falcon: "solo pido un favor por otro…..a cambio les daré la información necesaria para derrotar a esos jugadores"

Michael: "y que ganaremos con eso….seria algo injusto tener una ventaja"

Eddie: "ademas por que tendriamos que ayudarlos"

Kai: "porque gracias a Falcon pude salir del laboratorio de ese loco" todos voltearon a ver a Kai sorprendidos, aun mas sorprendidos Tala, Bryan y Spencer.

Max: "a que te refrieres?"

Kennin: "de seguro es de lo que nos hablo Tala"

Kai: "asi que…Tala les conto" observando algo molesto a su compañero "lo ocurrido"

Tala: "deja de verme asi quieres…..si no se los decias tu lo haria yo de todas formas"

Tyson: "ya quieren decirno de una buena vez lo que ocurrio y porque le debes un favor a el"

Aaron: "vamos todos queremos saber que fue lo que ocurrió"

Yuli: "aguanta que la curiosidad mato al gato"

Steven: "ya silencio que no son los unicos que quieren saber lo que ocurrio"

Falcon: "la razon es muy simple..el Dr. Ebanice Crouch Von Hans tambien era un asociado de mi abuelo "el coronel" quien le había dado las instalaciones en rusia para que siguiera con sus invettigaciones"

Garland: "un momento eso quiere decir que tu abuelo queria que realizara los experimentos con humanos y reptiles"

Falcon: "por supuesto que no….mi abuelo queria que el creara un arma contra una amenaza latente desde hace 5 mil años"

Mariah: "que amenaza latente es esa"

Yuli: "Las cuatro bestias"

Tyson: "eso no puede ser… nuestras bestias bit jamás lastimarían a nadie"

Kai: "Tyson!... ella se refiere a otras bestias que son mucho mas poderosas que las nuestras" las palabras de Kai dejaron a todos sorprendidos

Claude: "explicate"

Falcon: "el tiene razon, las bestias a las que me refiero son aun mas poderosas que las cuatro bestias que tienen….. pero eso nos esta desviando del tema, mi abuelo le confio las instalaciones al Dr. Ebanice Crouch Von Hans para que lograce crear una bestia bit humanoide capaz de detener a las cuatro bestias si es que llegaran a despertar, pero no fue asi, el solo queria crear un ejercito de bestias bit que pudieran mezclarse entre los humanos y asi poder controlar la raza humana de una buena vez….. eso lo descubri yo cuando en una inspeccion sorpresa mi padre y mi abuelo me llevaron…como uno de los desendientes de mi familia debia de conocer las instalaciones asi que hice un recorrido y fue cuando descubri lo que en realidad habian en ese lugar"

Julia: "entonces tu abuelo no estaba enterado de lo que en realidad hacian en ese lugar"

Yuli: "no hasta que a el se le ocurrió jugar al explorador e ir a buscar aventuras" comento moviendo su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Falcon: "por asi decirlo…. Vi como tenia a varios chicos atado a planchas de cirugía…. Muchos de ellos estaban muertos y les estaban practicando autopsias los otros que aun se encontraban con vida observaban como a sus compañeron les abrian como si de pescados se tratase…. Hubo un chico el cual les estaba costando trabajo someter para experimentar con el" viendo a Kai "casi lo ataban a la mesa pero el se las ingenio para escapar"

Lee: "debio de ser muy difícil con tantos doctores tratando"

Yuli: "yo no le podria decir doctores a un monton de vendidos que solo ocupan sus conocimientos para locuras que no aportan ningun beneficio a la humanidad" ante ese comentario todos quedaron algo sorprendidos sobretodo Daichi, Tyson, Ming Ming, Gary, Rick y Brian

Rick: "repite eso"

Yuli: "que deberian de quitarles sus permisos por practicas inhumanas y atentar contra la madre naturaleza"

Daichi: "what?"

Brooklyn: "mejor dejalo asi o no te entenderan jamas, j aja ja"

Falcon: "creo que deberias seguir tu con el resto del relato ya que no lo recuerdo muy bien" viendo a Kai para integrarlo a la conversación ya que casi no estaba participando.

Kai: "porque?... hasta ahora les has dicho todo tan cual paso" pero al ver que el joven no tenia intensiones de seguir contando, no le quedo de otra mas que seguir "esta bien….. lo que ocurrio fue que intentaban inyectarme algo….. no se que era exactamente pero…. Si se que efectos tenian, los chicos muertos habían sufrido varias convulsiones, se retorcian del dolor, grrrrrr….ellos…..tardaron varias horas en morir y mientras los demas observábamos como esos cientificos no hacian mas que ver los aparatos y las estadisticas….no hacian nada para ayudarlos….hasta que ellos muriero se dignaron en revisarlos para ver que cambion habian tenido"

Ray: "eso debio de ser muy traumatico, ver a tus compañeros en esa agonia y no poder hacer nada"

Kai: "pero algo ocurrio….. de repente se escucho un ruido, como una especie de alarma lo que provoco que varios de los científicos se distrajeran lo suficiente para escapar… pero no sin antes sacar a los compañeros que aun quedaban con vida"

Falcon: "a que no adivinan quien acciono la alarba" todos vieron al joven detenidamente "no fui yo si es lo que piensan… mi padre me conto que el Dr. Trataba de quedarse con el control absoluto de la corporación asi que intento atacarlos a los dos, durante la pelea se acciono la alarma lo que les daba poco tiempo a esos tipos a salir de ahí ya que mi abuelo habia dado ordenes de que si algo ocurria durante su estancia llamaran a los militares para que dieran fin a ese lugar"

Kai: "lo peor vino después de que logramos salir de ese laboratorio el tipo ese, le dio por sacar a los fenómenos que no lograron sus expectativas… comenzaron a perseguirnos a todos, por desgracia varios fueron alcanzados por esas cosas y frente a nosotros algunos de mis compañeros fueron despedazados por esas bestias"

Yuli: "básicamente aun tenian el comportamiento de cualquier reptil carnivoro"

Kai: "de todas formas eso no justifica lo que ese loco hizo" lo dijo algo alterado al escuchar la explicación de la china "todos fueron asesinados por esas cosas y me quede solo, por un momento crei que seria mi fin….. pero….."

Falcon: "fue cuando lo intercepte para llevarlo lejos de esas cosas…. Aunque no fui de mucha ayuda por que tambien me atacaron…. Pero algo ocurrio que nos salvo la vida a ambos….era un blade que despedía una luz azul mar.."

Crusher: "que era esa luz"

Falcon: "mi bestia bit Océano….. Mi padre era el encargado de el…asi que utilizo ese blade para ayudarnos y logramos salir de ahí pero perdimos de vista a Kai cuando salimos de ese lugar que fue destruido por el ejercito"

Kai: "yo me separe de ellos en cuanto el ejercito de Moscú entro en el edificio, quede algo desorientado y por eso no pude ver hacia donde se habian ido por ello fue que me perdi y luego regrese de alguna forma al lugar donde todo habia iniciado"

Tala: "es por eso que no nos mencionaste nada al respecto"

Spencer: "esos malditos…grrrr como pudieron hacerles eso"

Yuli: "y lo que falta por venir sera mucho peor" dijo mientras revisaba su biper.

Hasta aquí, porque hay otras historias que actualizar antes de subir…

Dejen Reviews


End file.
